Escape Sequel
by IceQueenCharlie
Summary: So this is just a taster of the escape sequel : see what you think about it. It's 4 years after escape so let's see what has happened shall we......


Heya everyone so I thought i'd go with the sequel aproach :) So here we are, 4 years after Escape.... what has happened....what will happen.

Haven't got a title yet just let me know what u think and wether i should continue with this story or not :)

Thanks

Charlie

xxx

**

* * *

Escape Sequel**

"Mommy!!" 4 year old Grace Messer screamed through the Messer house hold one Saturday morning,

"Grace Rosa Messer will you stop screaming!" Lindsay shouted back as she walked down the stairs to where the triplets where sat in the living room,

"But mommy?!" Grace screamed back until she saw her mother walk down the stairs and dropped her voice a few decibels, "Ella is coming round today!" she shouted, really excited by the fact her big sister was coming for a visit.

"Yes I know she is but Grace there is no need to shout is there?" Lindsay asked picking up the bouncing 4 year old, "You're getting too big for this," she said putting her on her hip and walking into the kitchen. Lily and Sam following behind both with big smiled on their faces, they hadn't seen their sister in ages and she was finally coming for a visit.

"I'm gonna shows her my new ballet dress," Grace said babbling on to Lindsay,

"I'm gonna show her my new book," Lily said struggling to get onto the seat next to the breakfast bar in the kitchen,

"I'm gonna shows her my new baseball cap," Sam said doing the same but being a bit bigger than his sister he managed it.

The triplets had grown up to be carbon copies of Lindsay and Danny, Grace had golden brown bouncy curls and had Lindsay's facial features and as her and Lily were identical the only way to tell them apart was that Lily's curls were more blonde and that she hated anything girly. Sam was a miniature Danny in every way, he loved baseball, and basketball and any sport which his daddy and uncle flack took him too on a weekend when they weren't working. Lindsay was in owe of her children as they made their way through there Saturday morning treat of pancakes and syrup.

"Hello? Anyone home?" a voice came from the front door and Lindsay got drawn away from staring at three of her four children.

"Ella!" Lily, Grace and Sam screamed and got down from their chairs, Grace nearly falling on the floor as she jumped and sprinted as fast as her 4 year old legs could carry her to see her sister, but she skidded to a halt as she saw Izzy on crutches,

"Bella what the hell happened?" Lindsay asked as she followed the triplets out of the kitchen.

Izzy stood in the doorway with 2 bags by her feet, Matt standing behind her helping her through the door as she manoeuvred on her grey hospital crutches.

"Mom there's no need to swear and I had a little bit of an accident at practice the other day, I'm fine its nothing." She said putting her crutches to one side and opening her arms, "Do I get a hug from the munchkins?"

"Ella!" Grace said first running up to her sister and hugging her, "Missed'd you!" she said as Izzy picked her up, with Matt supporting her in case she fell.

"Missed you too Bear," she said hugging her sister and kissing her nose, before putting her down on the floor and doing the same to Lily and Sam. "Hey mom," Izzy said finally hugging her mom who was still looking at her on crutches shocked,

"Isabelle," Lindsay said in that tone only used by mothers when they were about to tell you off,

"Mom," Izzy said in an equally dulcet tone,

"What did you do? And why the heck didn't you call me?" Lindsay asked,

"I've broken my ankle; my new idiot of a partner dropped me. And I didn't tell you because I only did it 2 days ago and it is nothing, I'll be fine," Izzy said sighing, "Can I get into the house now please," she said noticing that they were all still standing in the entrance hall and her ankle was beginning to hurt from standing for too long.

They all moved out of the hall and into the living room where Izzy sat on the sofa with her leg up on the coffee table in front, she was now in the last year of school, was now 17 and also teaching ballet classes on the weekend, as well as being principle for the school and part of Juilliard School's performance group as well.

"How are you Matt?" Lindsay asked hugging her baby girl's boyfriend of 4 years, he was now in his last year at medical school, and was placed at Bellevue Hospital.

"I'm good thanks Lindsay," Matt said while attacking Sam with tickles and pretending to be a Ninja Hero with him as always. "Work's busy but it's okay, and I have her to look after now," he said looking at Izzy who was deep in conversation with Grace and Lily about what was better ballet or football.

"Hey, excuse me, it's not my fault my partner is totally incompetent." Izzy said rolling her eyes at him,

"Yeah sure, it has nothing to do with the fact you are incredibly accident prone?" Lindsay asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, nothing at all actually mother," Izzy said rolling her eyebrows,

"Oh it's nice to have you home Bella," Lindsay said laughing, walking into the kitchen, "Can I get you a drink Matt considering my daughter is having a teenage strop at me?"

"Some soda would be nice if you have any please Lindsay," he said,

"Juice please mommy," Sam asked politely smiling at Lindsay,

"Can I have some juice as well mommy," Izzy said in the same tone as Sam, giving Lindsay cute eyes,

"Yeah sure, do you want it in a sippy cup as well bella?" Lindsay asked laughing,

"Yeah, a pink princess one," Izzy said joining in laughing,

"Hey that's ones mine!" Grace said pouting with her hands on her hips, causing everyone to burst into hysterics.

"I know Gracey, I'm not having it really," Izzy said poking Grace's nose making her laugh.

"What time's daddy getting home?" Izzy shouted to Lindsay who went into the kitchen.

"Any time now I think, Flack and Jenny are coming round as well," Lindsay said,

"Has she not had the baby yet?" Izzy asked,

"No not yet, she's due in a week I think," Lindsay said walking into the room with a tray of drinks, 3 sippy cups and some glasses.

"Man it seems like she's been pregnant for ages," Izzy said laughing,

"It feels like I have as well," Jenny said as she waddled her 9 months pregnant body into the room followed by Danny and Flack, making everyone jump. "Sorry, the door was open."

"Isabelle Messer what have you been doing to yourself now?!" Danny asked looking at the cast on his eldest daughter's leg,

"Broke my ankle, Josh the idiot dropped me," Izzy said shrugging her shoulders,

"Want us to go sort him out?" Flack asked seeing as the boy had hurt his honorary niece, he wanted to hurt the boy back,

"No thanks Uncle Don, I think he needs to be able to walk for the show," Izzy said giggling,

"That's a shame," Danny said, picking up Grace and Lily after they ran to him, "Hey munchkins," he said kissing them as they became more interested in Uncle Don and Auntie Jenny and wiggled to be put down.

"How you feeling Jen?" Lindsay asked as she came and sat by her on the couch.

"Like a whale," Jen said sighing placing her hands on her large belly.

"Hey you only have one in there try having 3," Lindsay said laughing,

"Don't even joke about it I'm already huge!" Jen said as her face dropped.

"You're not huge," Don said while picking Sam up and turning upside down, as he squealed with laughter.

"Donald Flack please put my son the right way up," Lindsay said laughing as Sam started turning very red in the face,

"If he throws up flack you're cleaning it up," Danny said while sitting next to Izzy and giving her a one arm hug, and kissing her forehead. "Hey baby girl,"

"Hey daddy," she said snuggling into his shoulder, as Grace and Lily climbed onto the couch and tried to sit on Danny as well.

"Okay, since when did I become a daddy climbing frame?" Danny asked as Sam tried to do the same,

"Since forever, honestly daddy don't you know anything," Izzy said laughing and moving up so they didn't end up trying to climb on her, as Matt came and sat on the sofa next to her.

"Are Stella and Mac coming round I wonna see Aiden," Izzy asked,

"I think he said he was going to pick Stella and Aide up and then they were coming round together." Danny said,

"Cool," Izzy said smiling as the triplets got bored of the climb on daddy game, and decided to go play in the play room upstairs.

"Play nicely guys!" Lindsay shouted after them,

"Yes mommy," was the chorus from them all.

"I give them 5 minutes," Izzy said laughing,

"I don't even give them that long," Danny replied waiting to hear the crash or screaming cry.

"They aren't as bad as they used to be," Lindsay said,

"That's true, although give me them back when they were 7 months old and cute and couldn't answer you back," Danny said laughing, "You've got all this to come mate," he said looking at Flack,

"Don't I know it, although I think I would prefer them as teenagers then I wouldn't feel like if I drop them I would break them," Don said,

"No you wouldn't," Lindsay and Danny said together looking at Izzy,

"Hey, excuse me I am a good daughter thank you very much!" she argued back,

"Yeah sure, when you're not getting into strops or getting injured," Lindsay said laughing,

"Hey, what is today pick on bella day?" she asked,

"Apparently so," Lindsay said laughing and Izzy chucked a cushion at her, "See what I mean, totally ill-mannered towards their parents," and Izzy stuck her tongue out at Lindsay.

"Love you too mom," Izzy said rolling her eyes,

* * *

Review me happy!!! :) xx


End file.
